dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
Languages
Languages is the one of those in the Settings. There are 10 (11 (because there are both Simplified Chinese and Traditional Chinese)) languages in Dancing Line. How to edit a language? Go to your Dancing Line app. Go to the settings and tap to the earth. You can see the lots of different kinds of languages. Tap a language. After that, tap the back arrow. You can see your can has change a language, even when you are loading or reporting! Language English Example: Dancing Line is a collaborative game by CheetahMobile and Boombit, with challenging 11 levels, each with 10 gems. We currently have 29 pages, 560 edits, and 0 views and have 5 active users on Dancing Line Wiki. Including you, you can edit! Deutsch Example: Dancing Line ist ein kollaboratives Spiel von CheetahMobile und Boombit, mit anspruchsvollen 11 Levels, jeweils mit 10 Edelsteinen. Wir haben derzeit 29 Seiten, 560 Bearbeitungen und 0 Ansichten und haben 5 aktive Benutzer auf Dancing Line Wiki. Einschließlich Sie können Sie bearbeiten! 日本の Example: Dancing Line は CheetahMobile と Boombit のコラボレーションゲームで、挑戦的な11段階でそれぞれ10種類の宝石があります。 現在、Dancing Line Wikiには29ページ、560件の編集、0件のビューがあり、5人のアクティブユーザーがいます。 あなたを含めて、編集することができます！ 简体中文 Example: Dancing Line 线是 CheetahMobile 和 Boombit 的合作游戏，具有11个级别，每个具有10个宝石。 我们目前有29页，560编辑，0次浏览，5个活跃用户在 Dancing Line Wiki。 包括你，你可以编辑！ 繁體中文 Example: Dancing Line 線是 CheetahMobile 和 Boombit 的合作遊戲，具有11個級別，每個具有10個寶石。 我們目前有29頁，560編輯，0次瀏覽，5個活躍用戶在Dancing Line Wiki。 包括你，你可以編輯！ Português Example: Dancing Line é um jogo colaborativo da CheetahMobile e da Boombit, com 11 níveis desafiadores, cada um com 10 gemas. Atualmente temos 29 páginas, 560 edições e 0 visualizações e conta com 5 usuários ativos no Dancing Line Wiki. Incluindo você, você pode editar! Français Example: Dancing Line est un jeu collaboratif de CheetahMobile et Boombit, avec 11 niveaux difficiles, chacun avec 10 gemmes. Nous avons actuellement 29 pages, 560 versions et 0 vues et ont 5 utilisateurs actifs sur Dancing Line Wiki. En vous incluant, vous pouvez éditer! 'Pусский' Example: Dancing Line - это совместная игра CheetahMobile и Boombit со сложными 11 уровнями, каждая из которых содержит 10 камней. В настоящее время у нас есть 29 страниц, 560 исправлений и 0 просмотров и 5 активных пользователей в Dancing Line Wiki. Включая вас, вы можете редактировать! 한국의 Example: Dancing Line 은 치타 모바일 (CheetahMobile) 과 붐 비트 (Boombit) 가 공동으로 진행하는 게임으로, 도전 과제는 11 레벨이며 각각 10 개의 보석으로 구성됩니다. 현재 Dancing Line Wiki에는 29 페이지, 560 편의 편집 및 0 뷰가 있으며 5 명의 활성 사용자가 있습니다. 너를 포함하여 편집 할 수 있습니다! العربية Example: الرقص الخط هي لعبة تعاونية من قبل تشيتاهموبيل و بومبيت، مع تحديا 11 المستويات، ولكل منها 10 الأحجار الكريمة.لدينا حاليا 29 صفحة 560 التعديلات، و 0 المشاهدات ولها 5 مستخدمين نشطين على الرقص خط ويكي. بما في ذلك لك، يمكنك تحرير! Español Example: Dancing Line es un juego de colaboración de CheetahMobile y Boombit, con desafiantes 11 niveles, cada uno con 10 gemas. Actualmente tenemos 29 páginas, 560 ediciones, y 0 views y tenemos 5 usuarios activos en Dancing Line Wiki. ¡Incluso usted, usted puede corregir! Poll 1. What language is your best? العربية Español Português English Deutsch 한국의 Pусский Français 繁體中文 简体中文 日本の 2. What language do you confused? العربية Español Português English Deutsch 한국의 Pусский Français 繁體中文 简体中文 日本の Category:Settings